Be Good
by anycsifan
Summary: Alice Carroll, former protege of Batman, is sent to Matt Murdock with a simple message by Peter Parker. They charm each other before parting ways, but meet again that night, not that they had planned to. Matt/OC with Peter/Clark in the background.


Be Good

*knock knock*

Karen answered the door to find a young woman wearing a blue and black plaid skirt, black turtleneck, white knee-high socks, and black converse. She had short white hair, violet eyes, and a sweet smile. Karen was curious as to why this girl was here. She wasn't showing any signs of distress, and cheerfully held her hand out.

"My name is Alice Carroll, and I'm looking for Mr. Matt Murdock."

"I'm Karen, the secretary here," she shook Alice's hand and showed her inside. "Could you tell me what business you have with Mr. Murdock?"

"A mutual friend of ours, Peter Parker, sent me with a message," Alice answered.

"You know Peter?" Matt asked from his door way. He'd heard the woman enter, and was drawn by the scent of lavender and honey.

"Yes, I'm a new class mate of his, so I'm not sure if he's told you about me. We became rather fast friends after he showed me around. Now everyone calls me his shadow," she answered.

Matt had listened to her heart while she spoke and was happy her words were the truth. He'd hate from Peter to be in danger, and was happy the boy had made a new friend. Matt smiled to himself, "That's good to hear. So, what's the message?"

"That Jameson sent him to Metropolis to get pictures of Superman, so he won't be around for a few days and you'll have to reschedule your plans," she informed him.

Matt sighed. "Jameson is going to start attacking Superman now?"

"Apparently he subscribes to Lex Luthor's school of thought. The next thing you know he'll be preaching the evils of Wonder Woman and Captain America."

"It wouldn't surprise me at all," Matt shook his head. The statement was obviously meant to be a joke, and it was funny, but he knew there was a chance of such an occurrence. "Well, thank you for the message Alice, though I'm not sure why Peter couldn't call me himself." Matt extended his hand.

Alice shook his hand, "His phone died and was dragged away before he could charge it. The only reason I'm here is that he quickly asked if I could come here and tell you that the two of you would need to reschedule your plans."

"I'm glad he did, it's been a pleasure meeting you Alice. I do hope that we will meet up again in the near future," Matt smiled.

Alice suddenly felt weak at the knees in the prescience of the winning smile. "The feeling's mutual."

*Later that night*

Daredevil sat perched atop a building, listening to the goings on around him. He caught the sound of a fight off to his right and decided to investigate, though he simply expected to find Iron Fist. As he got closer however he realized that the fight was between a man and a woman, and the woman was winning by the sounds of it.

When he arrived to the scene of the fight the man was unconscious and bound. The woman stood from her crouched position next to the man, turned, and looked straight at Daredevil. He knew that she saw him and come down from his new perch. As he walked closer he took in her scent. Sweat and blood from the fight, green apple shampoo and matching conditioner, grapefruit body wash, Ed Hardy Skulls and Roses perfume, and something akin to lavender and honey. He knew that scent, he'd smelled it earlier that day. It belonged to…

"Well, if it isn't Daredevil. Spidey told me I might run into you if I dropped by this neighborhood. I ran into the Heroes for Hire a little bit ago," she said sauntering over.

The man in red smirked, her voice confirmed it. "Did he now? Well, I'm at a loss as to who you are."

"Spiderman has taken to calling me Shadow, and the media seems to like it well enough."

"Because you always follow him?" he asked with a wry smile.

"Partially, though that would be reason enough for Jameson, it's also because my black suit and meritable degree of stealth allowing me to blend into the shadows," she answered.

"You didn't sound very stealthy to me."

"You caught me in a fight. I've managed to sneak up on Spidey and Iron Fist multiple times, though I have my doubts about sneaking up on someone with your senses." Daredevil chuckled. "I couldn't even surprise Batman."

Daredevil's eyebrows rose under his cowl. "You know Batman?"

"Mhm. I was never noticed in Gotham though. There are so many shadows in that city, day or night, and I was fine with B-man taking the credit," she answered nonchalantly.

"And now you've teamed up with Spiderman?"

"I've fought alongside him a few times, but I wouldn't say we're a team," she corrected.

"But you're friends."

"Right," she smiled before picking up the man she'd bound when he arrived. "I'll be dropping him where the cops can find him now."

Daredevil nodded. "It was nice meeting you again."

Shadow stopped in her tracks, sighed, and turned. "You're as good as he said."

Matt chuckled. "Thank you. Now, why don't we drag this guy to the nearest bar and set him outside for the cops to find?"

"And then what?"

"We head to my apartment to discuss what you plan to do in this city, and perhaps with Peter?"

"Sounds like a plan." She loved the sound of going to his place, no matter the over protective reason.

Soon after they arrived at his apartment Matt removed his cowl and heard Alice remove hers. They sat on his couch in silence for a few minutes before Matt leaned back and cleared his throat. "What is it that brought you here?"

"School, internship at Stark Industries, and a need to spread my wings."

"Understandable, but what's with Shadow? How did that start?"

Alice chuckled. "Here in New York it was as simple as running into Peter when he was patrolling as Spidey one evening and eventually finding a rhythm that worked for fighting together shortly after finding out each other's secret identity," she told him. "As to how it all began, well, I was out one night in Gotham and had just left club when I ran across Batman. I could tell he was injured, but still he fought against some street thugs. I tried to figure out what had started the fight, then I saw Red Robin helping a young woman in the nearby alley way. She was beaten and bloody. I went over to them and asked if I could help. Red asked if I could drive her to the hospital. Of course I said 'yes' and then he went to help the Bat."

"You were being a good samaritan, but how does that turn you into a crime fighter?" Matt asked.

"You didn't let me finish," she responded. "After I got the woman to the hospital and made sure she'd be okay I went back to see if they were still fighting the thugs. As it turned out, they were, kinda. The original four were on the ground, but seven more had shown up. Red Robin was still doing okay, but Batman was nearly down for the count. I parked and jumped out of my car to help."

"How were you going to help them?" Matt didn't mean to sound condescending, but he figured she'd learned to fight from Batman.

"I planned on fighting. I had already learned Aikido, Taekwondo, and good ole street fighting," she answered as though she'd expected his question, though wasn't offended by it. "Red Robin gave me an odd look when I started fighting, but it only took a second for his attention to return to the fight at hand. When the thugs were all out cold Batman looked at me. I know it was kinda stupid to step in, but even then I knew I would have done it again, and he saw that in my eyes, or at least I think he did before he started to crumple. Red and I caught him and I helped carry Bat to the Batmobile." Alice paused, almost as though she expected Matt to say something. "Later that night, after I'd tended to most of my wounds, I was visited by Red Robin. He thanked me for my help, and stayed for a short time to take care of the wounds I couldn't reach. I thought it was just more of him showing gratitude, but he came to me after his patrols every night that week. His excuse was to check on how I was healing, but we always talked, usually about my schooling, or who he'd helped that night. I knew he was trying to figure me out, but I had nothing to hide.

"At the end of the week Batman came with him. They tried to tell me that I shouldn't help them again. I smiled and agreed, but in the end I didn't listen, as you can tell," she finished he tale and waited for Matt to respond.

"Well, that answers whether you're on our side or not, though considering Peter trusts you I wasn't too worried about that," Matt said with a small smile.

"What's your next question then?" she asked.

"Not one you have to answer, but I was curious as to what your plans with Peter are."

Alice held in her laughter, barely. "He's my friend, the best friend I have here, but I doubt we'll be anything more." Matt quirked an eyebrow. "Especially after the calls I got from Peter and my friend Clark Kent."

"The reporter over at the Daily Planet?"

"That's the one. He and Peter hit it off, and even decided to collaborate on an article for the Planet. Pete took photographs of Superman and Spiderman teaming up earlier today, and Clark plans on writing about it," Alice explained.

"Nice to know that Peter's made another friend, or two," Matt said with a smile, then thought about what Alice had said, "When you said they 'hit it off' did you mean..?"

"That they flirted?" Matt nodded. "Big time, from the sounds of it." Alice was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of her two friends becoming close.

Matt's phone buzzed on the table as the melody for 'itsy bitsy spider' played. Matt answered, knowing it was the very man they'd been talking about. "Hello Peter, we were just talking about you."

" _Tell Foggy and/or Karen that I say 'hi.'"_

"I will in the morning."

" _Aren't they there with you?"_

"No, Alice is."

" _You're not flirting with my friend are you?"_

"No." Not that the idea didn't appeal to him.

"And before you ask, I haven't flirted with him either," Alice said with a raised voice, although she had thought about flirting with the sexy lawyer/vigilante.

The look Matt gave Alice just then made her wonder if he'd read her mind. He smirked then spoke when Peter had stopped chuckling. "I promise that I have been as charming as ever towards your friend. Shadow is in good hands."

Peter sighed. _"You know."_ It wasn't a question. _"How close to you is Alice?"_

"She's on the other end of the couch," Matt wondered where this was going.

" _Pull her closer, I don't want people to over-hear what I'm about to say."_

Matt did as Peter said. Alice squeaked in surprise when he did. "Okay, I've got her as close as possible without having her on my lap."

" _I did not need that image in my head Matt."_

" _Are you taking to your friend Matt Murdock?"_ another voice asked in the background.

" _Yes Clark, and Alice is there too,"_ Peter answered.

"Wow, you guys are together this late at night? I've never known the Boy Scout to stay up past 9 p.m. on a school night," Alice said, knowing Clark would hear.

" _Ha ha Alice."_

She giggled.

"What did you want to tell Alice?"

" _That Clark and I know each other's super secrets,"_ Pete answered.

"That's great! I'm glad you guys, but now if Matt has run out of questions for me I'll be heading home to bed. You can tell me everything in the morning." Alice stood and felt her back pop like bubble wrap when she stretched.

" _Night, and Matt, be good,"_ Peter said before hanging up to spend the more time with Clark.

"Mind if I escape out the window?" Alice asked as she tugged her cowl back on.

"You could crash here, or at least let me help you tend to your wounds."

"Y'know," she turned to face Matt, "the last guy that said something along those lines wanted a bit more than to patch me up."

"Now, Pete told me to be good, and I plan on listening to him for once," Matt said as he stood and walked closer to Alice.

She walked towards Matt. "Y'know, I'm not really all that injured."

Matt stopped in front of Alice and cupped her cheek. "I know," he answered before kissing her.

Alice kissed right back. The guy was good at kissing, and she began to wonder what else he might be good at.

Matt removed her cowl and ran his fingers through her sweat dampened hair. He drew back when they needed air. They smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "Still feel like escaping through the window?"

"I'm becoming less and less inclined by the second. I hope you wouldn't mind letting me crash on your couch for the night," Alice said in a tone of sweet seduction.

"I'd be more than happy to have you stay here, but there is no way I'm allowing you to sleep on that brick of a couch. You will take my bed," Matt insisted.

"Only if you're in it with me." Alice initiated the kiss this time, and didn't stop until Matt started leading the way to his bedroom.

The room was simple, but he didn't need fancy, and neither did she. Matt wrapped his arms around Alice and pulled her close. He kissed her neck and mapped her suit. There was padding in logical places, covered her completely, and had a raised symbol on her chest. Two eyes inside an oval. He remembered Peter telling him that the eyes were purple, peering out from the shadows like something from an old monster movie.

His hands traveled down to the hem of her top, "May I?"

"Yes." Once the first article of clothing was removed it didn't take long before they were both naked on Matt's bed learning the contours of each other's bodies, tracing every scar. All the while they kissed slowly, passionately, building heat until it was too much for mere touching.

Matt reached over to his side table drawer and pulled out a foil square. He tore the wrapper and rolled on the condom. He slid a hand between her legs and felt how wet she was.

"Matt, no teasing."

Matt brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers. "As you wish milady." He kissed he again as he positioned himself and entered her.

They both gasped at the pleasure of being joined. Matt paused when he could go no farther without hurting her. Alice purred at the feeling of being filled.

Matt started slow, relishing the feeling of sex with such an intriguing woman. His thrusts were long and languid. He didn't want to rush through this experience. This would not be a quick meaningless fuck.

Alice wasn't interested in rushing either. Matt was not a man with whom she wanted a simple shag. They spent what felt like hours moving together and further memorizing each other's bodies. The heat between them grew as they learned where the other liked to be touched.

The pace began to quicken, and the heat continued to rise. Matt and Alice rocked together, their hot flesh meeting and creating delicious friction. They couldn't get enough of each other. The heat quickly became white hot and all consuming, burning them until they could hold it in no longer. Alice and Matt climaxed crying the other's name as they held each other as close as possible.

Matt fell to the side as they both caught their breath. When they returned to themselves they drew each other close.

"Damn, you're good," Alice chuckled.

"Well, Peter did tell me to be good," Matt replied slyly.

Alice curled into Matt, "I'm glad you listened to him."

"As am I," he said as he stroked her hair. "I'm also glad that you stayed."

"Me too."

They soon drifted off to sleep, hoping that this was the start of a good and lasting relationship.


End file.
